Free Hugs
by Homicide-Inside
Summary: Tweek was forced by Cartman and a few others to ask people for hugs. But who would want to touch a loser like him? CrEek Warning: Epic Fail.


**Free Hugs**

**Summary: **Tweek was forced by Cartman and a few others to ask people for hugs. But who would want to touch a loser like him?

**Disclaimer: **South Park is owned by comedy Central and was made by Trey and Matt for the entertainment of all.

**Author's Notes: **They're still kids in this story. And yes, major fail in this one. I was just inspired by a local band's music video. It made me think of Tweek and Craig. But yes, I sucked. I'm just not into these things. XP Sorry!

* * *

Tweek couldn't fully describe how he hated Cartman. How he hated everyone who bullied him whenever they please. He admitted how much of a complete loser he was, always freaking out and screaming in everyone's ears when he meant to talk. All would steer clear from him or, if he really got to their nerves, would beat him up or order him around.

The problem was, he could be oh so submissive to their demands.

"All right, freak," Cartman said to him. With the fatass were his posse and Clyde (for some unknown reason) all surrounding Tweek to avoid his escape attempt. "You're gonna do what I say when I say it. Do I make myself clear?"

Tweek spazzed out and started pulling his blond hair.

"Shut up, Tweek!" Cartman commanded.

"Jesus, Cartman," Kyle said. "Just get on with it."

"Right, right." Cartman cleared his throat. "First, we're gonna take your thermos." Clyde does so, swiping it from Tweek's trembling hands. Tweek's eyes widened at the loss and yelled: "What? _GAH!_ My coffee! _ERG!_"

Cartman laughed. "You want your coffee back? Then go walk around the hallway with this placard—" (Kenny hands said sign with the words '_Free Hugs_' painted on it.) "—and wait until someone hugs you. If the bell rings and no one touches you, we keep the coffee, your money and your lunch!"

"What?! _GAH!_" Tweek screamed, twitching violently.

"Yes, Tweek, now get your ass out there and get some hugs!" Cartman yelled, kicking Tweek out of the classroom and into the hallway full of students. It wouldn't be so hard, right?

Wrong if you're a twitchy loser.

Tweek gulped and started walking around timidly, hands gripped tightly on the sides of the placard in hopes that one person with a heart would embrace him and save him from his misery.

Tweek's hero didn't exist.

No one hugged him. All just stared at him and either laughed or ran away with disgusted looks. He even overheard a few students walking by and calling him '_weird_' and the like.

But before Tweek lost all hope, he spotted Craig Tucker, approaching his locker and opening it.

Tweek glanced at Cartman and the rest all smirking and laughing their heads off. Cartman told him: "Go ahead, Tweek. Go and ask _Craig_ for a fag hug! Time's running out!"

Tweek twitched and took the opportunity, walking up to the said target and tapping him on the shoulder. Craig looked at him with his deadpan expression. Tweek's heart raced in fright.

Craig eyed the blond, then looked down at the placard. He then said: "That's gay, Tweek." He closed his locker door and walked away. Of course, Tweek had forgotten who this person was. He forgot that he was asking Craig Tucker, the epitome of cool (in his opinion), for a hug. Though they were friends, Craig would _never_ give in to something as faggy as a hug. Tweek started to spaz and Cartman's and the rest of the group's laughter filled his ears.

At that same moment, the bell rang and their laughter grew louder. Tweek bit his lip hard and twitched violently once again. Cartman walked up to him and snatched the placard from him. "Better hand over the cash, spaz. And your food."

Tweek obeyed, shaking and twitching like his normal self. He then watched the fat boy walk away in triumph together with his posse and Clyde.

He sighed and ran to get his books for the next class.

**~.::.~**

It had been the worst day of Tweek's life so far. Once he lost his thermos, his spazzes worsened, irritating his teachers and his classmates. He couldn't count how many teachers demanded him to go to the Counselor's Office. It was a surprise that he went there more often in that day than Craig. But even Mr. Mackey found him annoying and told him to just stay outside of the office.

At least the day was done. The dismissal bell felt like sweet music to his ears. He grabbed his _Tweak Bros._ backpack and went to return his books in his locker. Once there, he was startled to find Cartman with a black eye and bruised everywhere with the other kids that bullied him earlier that day waiting for him. Cartman threw himself at Tweek's feet and kissed his dirty Sketchers, crying and pleading for forgiveness. Tweek spazzed and screamed about the germs in his shoes going in the fatass' mouth and infecting him with a disease.

Kyle commented how great that would be and went to hug Tweek, apologizing sincerely as well. Stan and Clyde did the same. Clyde handed back his thermos, money that amounted to more than what he surrendered and a guarantee that he would be given their packed lunch tomorrow.

Then they walk away, dragging Cartman's pathetic body along.

Tweek stood there confused. Then he felt a tap on the shoulder, breaking him from his trance and causing him to jump and spazz.

He spun around and saw Craig, holding the placard parallel to his chest and staring at Tweek. Tweek blinked. So it was Craig who taught Cartman a lesson. But why? Tweek didn't know and didn't care. He hugged Craig tightly, despite what he had said earlier that day. Craig dropped the placard and hugged him back, obviously ignoring the same event.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Tell me what you think. :D


End file.
